


Please Come to Bed

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, toko big sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Toko is up late one night working on finishing a chapter of her new book. Komaru begs her to go to sleep with her, but she refuses.





	Please Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (and they were) roommates
> 
> its not really as domestic as i wanted it but it's super cute anyways.
> 
> i love tokomaru its one of my favorites hdkjshk
> 
> comments are highly appreciated! <3

When Komaru told her friends that she was roommates with Toko Fukawa, they always said things like ‘how can you handle her?’ or ‘I wouldn’t do it’ as if she was a dangerous beast instead of a cowardly- sometimes rude, but still cowardly- girl. She didn’t think there was anything wrong with living with the writing prodigy. Maybe it was because they were dating that life with Toko was so easy. 

Sometimes, however, living with Toko was frustrating.

\---

Nights can be so lonely when Toko was up late writing. Komaru hated it when she would stay at her computer, leaving her alone in the cold bed. Nights when she was finishing up a rough draft of a new chapter, or adding the final touches to a manuscript. Or when she was stuck on a paragraph and couldn’t stop. When Komaru would silently plead for her to come back to bed so she could go to sleep.Tonight was one of those nights.

“Tokooo,” Komaru whined, “Can’t you just finish tomorrow?” Her eyes could barely stay open, but she still tried to bring her girlfriend to bed. It was no use.

“It’s just one more chapter, b-be patient.” The writer hissed, just as tired as her partner. Her fingers moved on the keys in a natural flow, so used to the movement of typing that it was muscle memory now. 

“That’s what you said an hour ago..” Komaru sighed, draping her arms across the back of Toko’s chair. 

Toko didn’t look away from her screen. “I need to finish this to st-stay on-pace with what my publisher tells me to do. Of course, you have no idea what the writing industry c-calls for.” Her casual dig at Komaru caused the girl to scoff.

“Do too! And I know you don’t listen to your dumb publisher anyways.” The brunette had taken to playing with her partners’ braids as she continued to type furiously. She was right about the publisher anyways, Toko was always cursing about her publisher and how she didn’t care about his deadlines.

“I’m almost done th-then we can sleep, alright?!” Toko snapped. Komaru dropped the braids she had in her hands and backed away from the chair. 

“Fine. Goodnight.” Komaru said cooly as she abandoned her girlfriend, shutting the bedroom door as she entered. Behind the door, she was too tired to even cry, instead falling onto the bed she shared with Toko. 

She wanted to sleep so badly, yet the thought of Toko staying up all night and hurting her eyes pained her. Her body tossed and turned, making her restless in the sheets as she waited for the bedroom door to open. All she wanted was for Toko to get some sleep, even if she was mad at her. 

Komaru had lost track of the time, refusing to look at the clock that reminded her how late it was. Instead she stared at the wall, barely making out the framed photos in the darkness. In the photos, Toko looked so tired- she knew, since she was the one who framed them. She always looked so tired, even when she was in a good mood. It crushed Komaru’s heart. 

More time passed with no sign of the hard-working author. A frustrated sigh escaped from Komaru’s lips as she thought of how much she wished for her girlfriend to relax. Almost every day, she would be in front of her computer, or laying on their bed with a laptop on her stomach, typing into the latest hours imaginable. Komaru didn’t get it- why did she need to write so much? Hasn’t she written enough books already? Her face scrunched up, her mind sore from her anger-filled thoughts. Then, there was nothing left for Komaru to do but wait until she could fall asleep.

As Komaru finally let drowsiness infect her system, there was a faint noise of the bedroom door creaking open. Finally, Toko was done. The bed shifted its weight as the writer climbed into it, laying down inches away from Komaru’s figure. She could feel the hot breath coming out of Toko’s mouth, moving closer so her head touched the other girls’ chest. 

“I’m sorry, Toko.” Komaru whispered, closing her eyes. 

“Wh-what are you apologizing to m-me for? I should’ve l-listened to you.” Her chest moved in a deep exhale. 

“Okay.” That was all Komaru could say before she fell asleep, wrapping an arm around Toko, 

Toko smiled. She had left her to write, but here she was snuggling up to her, It was as if Toko could never do any wrongs. Stll, she felt bad about how harshly she dismissed Komaru. She’d make it up in the morning. Her own eyes fell shut and she sleepily pulled the blanket over the two of them, resting her chin on top of Komaru’s head. 

The rest of her story could wait a day; Toko needed to dream of her beautiful girlfriend for now. 


End file.
